N'Jobu (Earth-11584)
History "Police round them up, falsely charge them, and then imprison them without justice. Our people, brother, they are suffering. How can we just turn our backs on them?" '''N'Jobu '''was formerly a Prince of Wakanda and a member of the War Dogs Undercover Group within Wakandan Intelligence. The younger brother of T'Chaka, the man who would be king of Wakanda, N'Jobu grew up in his older brother's shadow, but never truly resented him for it. Both of them shared a strong bond with one another, and were as close as two brothers could be. Despite this, T'Chaka's life turned from N'Jobu's early on, as he was groomed to take his father's place on the throne one day. In order to set himself apart from his brother, N'Jobu decided to join the War Dogs and learn more of the outside world. Before leaving, though, he was present at the wedding between his brother and his new Queen-to-Be, Ramonda. Upon arriving in America, though, N'Jobu saw the plight of individuals of African descent throughout the country as they battled systemic racism and injustice. Understanding that Wakandan wealth could be used to liberate these individuals, he became increasingly disenchanted with Wakanda's isolationist policies. However, rather than attempt to change his brother's mind on such things, N'Jobu decided to start a revolution using Wakandan weapons as the catalyst for a racially driven war, first in America and then in the rest of the world. While he was planning this, he befriended a man named James (who was actually another Wakandan spy named Zuri, who had been sent to keep an eye on N'Jobu). He also married an unnamed woman and with her had a son named Eric, but whom N'Jobu gave the Wakandan name of N'Jadaka. As a young boy, N'Jobu would tell his son of his heritage and describe Wakanda as the most beautiful place on Earth. Eventually N'Jobu had gotten enough capital and connections to begin setting his plans in motion. He contacted arms dealer Ulysses Klaue and told him of the wealth of Vibranium that Wakanda contained, and also gave him the ability to steal nearly a ton of it in exchange for weapons and further connections. However, Zuri learned of N'Jobu's betrayal of Wakanda, and contacted T'Chaka to inform him. With his son watching safely from a bathroom, N'Jobu was forced to try and explain his position to his brother and king, only to be arrested to be taken back to Wakanda. N'Jobu intended to request that N'Jadaka be taken with them, and when it seemed like T'Chaka wouldn't agree to the request he tried to take Zuri hostage to bargain with. Unfortunately this action led to T'Chaka killing his own brother, right in front of N'Jadaka's eyes. To the Wakandans, Prince N'Jobu was merely thought to have disappeared while on assignment. To the Americans, Andre Stevens was just another statistic. Eventually the truth of N'Jobu's deceit and crusade would become known, leading to both the short Wakandan Civil War and eventually Wakanda opening itself up to the rest of the world. Powers & Abilities * War Dogs Training: As a member of the War Dogs spy group, N'Jobu was skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, as well as stealth and secrecy, having convinced a woman that he was really an American when he married her. * Firearms Training: N'Jobu was skilled with several different types of firearms, and was in possession of several of them when he was killed. Weaknesses N'Jobu had been radicalized by witnessing the plight of African immigrants throughout the world (specifically African Americans) and sought to do something about it. However his commitment to the mission was ultimately his undoing, as it led to the circumstances surrounding his death. N'Jobu had no special abilities that would protect him from harm, as he was killed with T'Chaka impaled his chest with the Vibranium claws on his Panther Habit. Film Details N'Jobu appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Sterling K. Brown. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters